Honest Trailer - Mad Max: Fury Road
Mad Max: Fury Road is the 115th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell '''and 'Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 2015 action film ''Mad Max: Fury Road. The video was published on August 25, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes and 3 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.5 million times. This Honest Trailer was critically well-received, and many sites drawing attention to the difficulty involved in making a funny video about such a high quality film. Watch Honest Trailers - Mad Max: Fury Road on YouTube "A two-hour game of Mario Kart from hell." '~ Honest Trailers - Mad Max: Fury Road Script In a world of wall-to-wall CGI where practical action is a thing of the past, a masterpiece of handcrafted death and destruction will rise, from the director of Happy Feet and Babe: Pig in the City (George Miller). Wait, what? Mad Max: Fury Road. When a brutal patriarch (Immortan Joe) oppresses his people, one woman (Imperator Furiosa) will rise against him and steal the brides who refuse to be his property, as this badass sharpshooting truck driver races across the desert to freedom and liberates the tortured human livestock from his oppressive rule. Oh, and there's a guy named Max in it, too; he just kinda hangs out. Tom Hardy kind of stars as Mad Max, the role Mel Gibson got too mad to play. He's a man of few words, but many grunts, who spends most of the film being chained to various things. Together, they'll embark on a two-hour game of Mario Kart from hell, as a two-hour chase scene unfolds when they dare to turn left, then drive across the desert, then turn around and drive back the way they came. Okay, it's a little short on plot, but who cares when the action looks like this (shows a car getting smashed up by the War Rig)? I mean, are you kidding me with that shot? Or that one (shows Slit jumping from the back of the War Rig with two spears)? Or that one (shows cars driving toward the Toxic Storm)?! Witness this! (shows Slit shooting at and blowing up Plymouth Rock) Woooo!! Journey to a wasteland full of robot arms, flame guitars, and giant killer monster trucks, where humanity is running short on fuel and water, but everyone goes out of their way to drive an impractical gas-guzzler and everyone wastes a ton of water. (shows Immortan Joe releasing a flood of water from pipes) There has got to be a more efficient way to distribute that. (shows the brides washing themselves with a hose, then leaving it running) Turn off the hose. At least put a bucket down or something. So strap in for this summer's only hard 'R' movie made by a grandpa, that makes every other summer franchise look tame by comparison: Age of Ultron... Immortan Joe: Mediocre! ...Jurassic World... Immortan Joe: Mediocre! ...and Terminator Genisys (shows Imperator Furiosa yelling out in agony). Starring Tom Hardly in the Movie (Tom Hardy as Max Rockatansky), Fast & Furiosa (Charlize Theron as Imperator Furiosa), About a War Boy (Josh Helman as Slit), Bane with a Sleep Apnea Machine (Hugh Keays-Byrne as Immortan Joe), Eric the Actor (Quentin Kenihan as Corpus Colossus), Powders (War Boys), Real Housewives of the Citadel (Abbey Lee as The Dag, Zöe Kravitz as Toast the Knowing, Courtney Eaton as Cheedo the Fragile, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as The Splendid Angharad, and Riley Keough as Capable), You Will Never Be This Metal (iOTA as The Doof Warrior), and Darude - Sandstorm (shows a massive sandstorm). for Mad Max: Fury Road - Mad Max: Road Trip! Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Mad Max: Road Trip! Let's be honest, the real winners in all of this are the people who make silver food mist. (shows Jon Bailey in a greenscreen studio spraying Silver Cool Mist in his mouth) Oh, what a spray, what a lovely spray! (he gags and starts laughing) That stuff tastes terrible. (he sticks his tongue out in disgust) Viewer Comments Say: you will arrive at the gates of valhalla, shiny, and chrome. - cyberspongebob Say: Who's your friend who likes to play? Bing Bong Bing Bong. ''- 24musicka ''Say: DIE POTATO!!!!! ''- Anvesh rao ''Say: "I liked Fantastic Four" (Jon responds, "Uh no I didn't."). - TheStealthPrince Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for many other action movies from many decades including Die Hard,'' ''Aliens, Predator, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Waterworld, Face/Off, Armageddon, 300, The Expendables, John Wick and many others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Mad Max: Fury Road ''has an 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were overwhelmingly positive, with many sites commending Screen Junkies for producing a funny video about an excellent movie. The Nerdist wrote that Mad Max: Fury Road is "arguably one of the best films to come out this year, let alone this decade" but that "Honest Trailers really shine is when they lock onto fan-favorite films and tear them a new one." The Nerdist also said Screen Junkies "hit on everything we all don’t want to admit. The plot that is basically an unexpected left turn, the wasting of water in a world where it’s so very rare, and horribly fuel-inefficient vehicles." Uproxx that the Honest Trailer "basks in the film’s practical effects and explosive cinematic glory, it does poke fun at grunt-master extraordinaire Tom Hardy’s ability to communicate with a variety of snaps, finger pointing and somber-sounding gorilla noise." The site also wrote that "Screen Junkies gives grandpa George Miller the praise he so deservingly, uh, deserves." SlashFilm wrote that "most of the jokes made at the movie’s expense are because of how simply the premise is, but honestly, it’s the simple nature of the plot that actually makes ''Mad Max: Fury Road work so well." SlashFilm also wrote "this particular Honest Trailer recognizes the movie for its greatness, from the spectacular practical action to the gorgeous cinematography, saying that it makes every other summer franchise look tame by comparison. All this Honest Trailer makes me want to do is watch Mad Max: Fury Road again as soon as possible." CinemaBlend remarked"just because Mad Max: Fury Road is a great movie, and it is, doesn’t mean that we can’t all laugh at it a little." In the same article, CinemaBlend argued that making this Honest Trailer involved a higher level of difficulty, noting, "the internet is full of videos featuring people beating up terrible movies. This is because it’s incredibly easy to do. It’s much harder to make quality jokes at the expense of a good movie. It can actually be even funnier, since you don’t hear those jokes nearly as often." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell and Jason Inman External links * Mad Max: Fury Road's Honest Trailer Reminds Us It's Charlize Theron's Movie '- E! Online article * '‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ Honest Trailer: A Two-Hour Game of Mario Kart from Hell '- Slash Film article * 'AN HONEST TRAILER OF MAD MAX: FURY ROAD '- Nerdist article * 'Tom Hardy Just Sorta Hangs Out And Grunts In The New ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Mad Max: Fury Road,’ A Handcrafted Masterpiece Of Death And Destruction '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailers Delivers Hilarious Mad Max: Fury Road – Mario Kart from Hell '- Geek Girl Authority article * 'Mad Max Fury Road's Honest Trailer Makes Us Want To Watch This Movie Again Right Now '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer – Mad Max: Fury Road '- Geeks of Doom article * ''Mad Max: Fury Road' Honest Trailer: "Mario Kart Game From Hell" Starring "Tom Hardly in the Movie" - The Hollywood Reporter article * 'The Mad Max: Fury Road Honest Trailer Gets Fast and Furiosa '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:2010s Category:Dystopian Category:Season 5 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures